Dragon Vert
by Belume
Summary: UA. Neville découvre le monde de la correspondance en ligne grâce à Harry. Qui est ce mystérieux DragonVert ? Pourquoi Snape est encore plus de mauvaise humeur ces jours-ci ? De qui Blaise est t-il amoureux ? Pourquoi Harry semble si triste ces derniers temps ? Mais surtout... pourquoi Malfoy est aussi canon ! DM/NL et pleins d'autres youhou
1. Prologue

Résumé : UA. Neville découvre le monde de la correspondance en ligne grâce à Harry. Qui est ce mystérieux DragonVert ? Pourquoi Snape est encore plus de mauvaise humeur ces jours-ci ? De qui Blaise est t-il amoureux ? Pourquoi Harry semble si triste ces derniers temps ? Mais surtout... pourquoi Malfoy est aussi canon ?! DM/NL et tout plein d'autres youhou

Disclaimer : Blablabla... pas à moi... blabla... pas d'argent... blablablabla... J.K Rowling... blabla

Nda : Hum... Bonjour ? haha... ça faisait longtemps, hum hum.

Bon voilà, je suis de retour, et j'ai toujours pas d'inspiration pour la suite De BTTRPPS, enfin bref. Je reviens malgré tout, avec cette petite fic qui paye pas de mine écrite il y a presque deux ans et jamais mise en ligne. Enfin bon c'est extrêmement fluffy limite gnan gnan mais apparemment c'était mon truc à l'époque xD

Donc voilà, en vous faisant patienter pour la suite de ma première fic je vous propose cette petite chose.

Bonne Lecture (enfin j'espère) !

 **WARNING CETTE FIC FAIT ABUS DE FLUFF ET DE LICORNES ET DE PAPILLONS, CA RISQUE DE PIQUER LES YEUX**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Inscrivez vous, jeunes gens !**

-Alors, l'inscription, c'est plutôt simple. Tu mets ton pays...

-hum hum...

-Ensuite ta région...

-hum hum...

-Ton département...

-hum hum...

-Et ta ville.  
-Ok, ensuite ?

Harry fit rouler la roulette de sa souris sous son doigt, puis pointa une case vide de son curseur.

-Là, tu donnes toutes tes informations persos. Ton sexe, ton âge, ta description...

-D'accord. Mais... je met quoi dans ma description ? A quoi je ressemble, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Non, enfin, je veux dire, t'es pas obligé, mais c'est pas ça le plus important. En fait t'es censé mettre quelques infos sur toi. Tu sais, genre, ce que tu aimes faire, ce que tu attends de ce site... Ce genre de trucs quoi.

-Oh. Je vois.

Neville laissa passer le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres, signe de concentration extrême chez lui, et pianota sérieusement sur le clavier. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry gloussa.

Devant la mine interrogative de son ami, il ajouta :

-T'es pas obligé de mettre _tout_ ce que tu aimes tu sais, accentuant sur le 'tout' de sa phrase.

Neville fronça un peu les sourcils et gonfla les joues, mi-boudeur, mi-perplexe.

-Mais alors je met quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi, les choses les plus importantes. Crois moi savoir que _'tu aimes bien les carlins mais qu'à choisir tu préférerais plutôt adopter un corgi'_ c'est pas le plus important. Répondit son camarade, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Neville enfonça la touche 'supprimer' avec son index, et repris son pianotage, la case 'description' du site à nouveau vierge, faisant abstraction du soupir exagéré d'Harry.

Une fois fini, il lança un regard plein d'espoir au brun, celui-ci déjà occupé à relire minutieusement le texte du châtain.

-Mouais, c'est mieux. Maintenant tu peux choisir ton pseudo et ton mot de passe.

-Et après c'est fini ? Demanda Nev' les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Presque. Faudra encore accepter les conditions d'utilisation, te prends pas la tête à les lire crois moi, activer ton compte, et c'est bon, ton inscription est prête. Énonça Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir rempli les cases restantes et cocher 'j'accepte les conditions d'utilisation', le brun nota l'hésitation de son ami, le curseur bloqué sur le bouton 'valider'.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nev' ?

-Hum, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il ajouta rapidement, Je sais que pour toi ça a marché, mais...

-Mais ? Pressa t-il.

-Mais... tu crois que j'arriverais à me faire des amis... là-dessus ?

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, quelque peu exaspéré par le comportement de son ami. _Il va falloir que je recommence tout depuis le début on dirait..._

-Écoutes Nev', je te l'ai déjà dit, ce site est _100%_ sûr : pas de gros lourds, pas d'obsédés, aucune obligation de parler avec des gens qui ne t'intéressent pas. Et en plus ça te permet de réviser !

-Oui, mais...

- _Maiiiis_ ?

-Et si personne ne veut parler avec moi ?

Ah. Ça y est. Harry comprenait enfin le problème. Il soupira une fois de plus et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Nev', t'es quelqu'un de super, y a aucune raison que personne ne veuille te parler. Et puis, en plus, c'est sur internet, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être timide.

Neville lui fit un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il avait un peu repris confiance en lui.

Il souffla un grand coup en fermant les yeux, histoire de se donner du courage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit grand les yeux, déterminé, et appuya sur le côté gauche de la souris.

'Félicitations, _**PlantsLover**_ , votre compte sur Studies PenPals a été créé avec succès. Veuillez activer votre compte en vous connectant.'


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Blablabla... pas à moi... blabla... pas d'argent... blablablabla... J.K Rowling... blabla

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Nouvel ami**

'Vous avez **4** demandes d'amitié de Weas6, RonflackCornu, DragonVert, Survivor.'

-Harryyyyyy ?

En entendant le ton suppliant du cri de son colocataire, Harry sorti en trombe de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides de la douche et un bas de jogging comme seul vêtement.

-Oui Neviiiille ? Singea le brun.

Ne s'attardant pas sur l'air moqueur de son ami, Neville continua.

-Je viens de recevoir des... _'demandes d'amitié'_.

-Et ?

-Et je fais quoi alors ?

Harry se posta derrière le siège de son ami et se pencha pour mieux voir l'écran (faisant tomber au passage quelques gouttes d'eau sur l'épaule de Neville).

-Hmm, Survivor tu peux déjà l'accepter, c'est mon compte. Weas6 c'est Ron, je lui ai dit que tu t'étais inscrit, hier. RonflackCornu...

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard entendu et prononcèrent d'une même voix amusée 'Luna', ne s'attardant pas sur le pourquoi du comment Luna avait trouvé son compte.

-Et DragonVert, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Nope aucune idée. T'as qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son profil.

Suivant le conseil de Ha... _'Survivor'_ , Neville cliqua sur le pseudo 'DragonVert' puis commença son inspection du profil.

-Bon niveau lecture vous avez des goûts en commun, et en musique aussi. Oh, il est fan de Doctor Who comme toi !

-Ouais.

-Ah ! Il dit qu'il cherche des gens pour lier des amitiés sincères, c'est un truc pour toi ça, non ?

-Mouais, je sais pas trop.

-Et il dit qu'il est prêt à aider les gens dans certaines matières si ils sont intéressés... Anglais, Maths, Sciences, Littérature, Philo,... Énuméra t-il. C'est parfait, non ? Comme ça tu pourras t'améliorer en Sciences et en Maths !

-Hum hum...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu fasse cette tête ?

Neville se tritura nerveusement les mains en baissant les yeux.

-Et si... Et si il était déçu ?

-Bon dieu Nev', réveille toi ! Cria presque Harry en secouant le châtain par les épaules. Il t'as demandé en ami, EN AMI. Ce qui veut dire que ce qu'il a lu sur ton profil lui a plu. Alors tente le coup mon vieux ! Il ne sera pas déçu crois moi ! Et si il l'est, tant pis, c'est pas comme si c'était la seule personne sur ce site qui voudra parler avec toi !

Neville bougonna un peu de s'être fait gronder comme un gamin de 8 ans, mais fini tout de même par accepter la demande de DragonVert.

-Alors, c'était si dur que ça ? Se moqua Harry tout en s'essorant énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette.

Neville marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se déconnecta du site puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Fait gaffe, y a presque plus d'eau chaude ! Cria le brun depuis leur chambre.

Le châtain ne répondit pas. À la place on entendit le bruit de l'eau couler et un petit cri pas très masculin.

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Ricana Harry.

'Vous avez **1** nouveaux messages'

Message de : DragonVert

À : 16h34

Le : 22/09

Salut, PlantsLover !

Je suis heureux de voir que tu as accepté ma demande en ami. J'ai vu que tu étais nouveau et qu'on avait pas mal de chose en commun (c'est la première fois que je trouve un autre fan de Doctor Who !) et puis aussi que tu étais passionné par les plantes. C'est un monde que je ne connais pas vraiment mais c'est vrai que ça m'a toujours intrigué. Tu serais d'accord pour m'en apprendre un peu plus ? Ça à l'air fascinant !

Pour ma part je suis plus tourné vers l'électronique et le net (je l'avoue). Alors si un jour tu as un problème avec un de tes appareils, n'hésite pas à me contacter !

Voilà, j'espère que tu voudras bien engager une correspondance entre nous deux, et qu'on deviendra de bons amis par la suite.

DragonVert.

Réponse au message de : DragonVert

À : 16h55

Le : 22/09

Bonjour, DragonVert. Comme tu l'as remarqué, je suis nouveau, et je suis un peu perdu sur ce site, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois mon premier correspondant.

J'ai vu moi aussi qu'on avait pas mal de choses en commun (Moi aussi c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre un (de fan de Doctor Who je veux dire)) et je serais ravi de t'en dire plus sur le monde des plantes. Dis moi simplement ce que tu veux savoir, ou si une plante en particulier t'intéresse. Et je confirme, c'est fascinant ! (enfin, pour moi en tout cas)

Je note dans un coin de ma tête ton aide, je pense que j'en aurais très certainement besoin dans peu de temps (je me répète, mais je suis complètement perdu avec ce site).

Je serais très heureux de continuer cette correspondance avec toi, DragonVert.

Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on commence par se poser des questions ?

Du genre, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, excuse-moi.

Merci encore, et prends soin de toi.

PlantsLover.

'Vous avez **2** nouveaux messages'

Message de : Weas6

À : 21h58

Le : 22/09

Yo Mec ! Ça va ? C'est super que tu sois sur SPP, tu vas voir, les gens sont cool ici.

En fait... On a des trucs à faire pour demain ?

Réponse au message de : Weas6

À: 22h02

Le : 22/09

Merci Ron. Mais je pense que tu aurais pu t'y prendre un peu avant pour les devoirs de demain.

Enfin bon, on te changera pas.

On avait les exercices pages 82 & 83 à faire en maths. Et NON je ne te passerais pas les réponses. Demande plutôt à Hermione.

Et évites de te coucher trop tard, on commence par EPS demain !

Bonne nuit, et à demain.

Message de : RonflackCornu

À : 21h39

Le : 22/09

Bonsoir Neville. Je suis désolée de te déranger aussi tard, mais c'est extrêmement important.

Demain à partir de 14h00 il y aura une invasion de Guéromilles pointues sur les bégonias du club jardinage. Ce n'est pas sa faute, mais Hagrid les a dérangées ce matin en passant la tondeuse dans le parc du lycée. Et comme c'est une espèce très rancunière, elles ont promis de se venger sur les bégonias que lui et toi affectionnent tant. Pour les repousser il suffit de les asperger avec un peu de grenadine .

Passe une bonne nuit, Luna.

Réponse au message de : RonflackCornu

À : 22h04

Le: 22/09

Oh, merci beaucoup Luna. Je surveillerais bien mes bégonias demain, promis.

Passe une bonne nuit toi aussi.

Après avoir répondu au message (étrange) de Luna, il éteignit l'ordinateur et s'affala sans douceur sur son lit.

Finalement, ce DragonVert a l'air plutôt sympa. Peut-être bien que c'était le début d'une belle amitié après tout. Neville fini par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres et attendant avec impatience le prochain message de son nouveau correspondant.

Mmmh voilà le premier chapitre, r-reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Blablabla... pas à moi... blabla... pas d'argent... blablablabla... J.K Rowling... blabla

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Faire connaissance**

Le lendemain c'est un Neville reposé (et avec de vagues souvenirs d'un rêve où il volait paisiblement au dessus d'un lac sur le dos d'un majestueux dragon vert) qui eu la dure tâche de réveiller la marmotte officielle de l'aile B de l'internat du lycée Poudlard, j'ai nommé, Harry James Potter.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds en direction du lit de son colocataire, puis se pencha avec précaution vers son visage. Colocataire qui fut soudain réveiller par une imitation parfaite de la chauve souris des cachots, alias Severus Snape, leur professeur de Maths et Sciences.

-DEBOUT POTTER ! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS POUR DORMIR AINSI DANS MON COURS ?

-AAAAAH !

Neville eu du mal à contenir son fou rire alors qu'Harry le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque Nev' ! Me refais jamais ça !

Neville prit un air innocent et posa une main sur son cœur.

-Quoi, moi ? Mais je n'oserais jamais voyons !

S'ensuivit une bataille acharnée d'oreiller et deux fous rires incontrôlés. Neville fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et les pressa pour ne pas arriver en retard au petit déjeuner.

-Hey, salut les mecs ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

Neville et Harry s'assirent à la table où leurs amis prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner.

-Ça va pas trop mal Dean. À part qu'un certain Neville à décider de me faire la peur de ma vie ce matin. Accusa Harry en lançant un regard faussement réprobateur au châtain.

-Vachy raconch Ry !

\- Ronald Weasley, quand apprendras-tu as ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?

Ron avala difficilement le pancake qu'il avait toujours dans sa bouche et eu un air contrit en regardant sa voisine de table.

-Scuse Miony... Puis son sourire curieux se dirigea de nouveau vers son meilleur ami et le colocataire de celui-ci. Alors, Nev', tu lui as fait quoi ce matin ?

Harry prit la parole alors que Neville avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Il s'est fait passer pour Snape putain !

Neville entreprit de reproduire son imitation de ce matin, prenant un air revêche et soulevant un sourcil sarcastique.

Toute leur table explosa alors de rire, même Hermione, qui pourtant ne manquait jamais de réprimander ses amis quand ils se moquaient ainsi de leur professeur.

C'est ce moment précis que choisi Draco Malfoy et sa bande pour passer à côté de leur table.

-Eh bien, on dirait que Potter et ses sous-fifres sont de bonne humeur ce matin. Un heureux événement peut-être ? Weasmoche aurait t-il oublié la capote hier soir et engrossé Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Ron devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, aussi bien de gène que de colère.

-La ferme Malfoy ! Cria t-il alors que celui-ci avait déjà repris son chemin, ricanant méchamment avec ses amis.

-Merde, Harry je sais vraiment pas comment tu peux le supporter, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux dès qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi ! Ronchonna Ron pourtant bien habitué à leurs habituelles piques matinales. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-C'est l'ami de Blaise, alors je fais avec.

En effet, Harry et Blaise étaient amis depuis l'enfance, les deux jeunes hommes habitants dans la même rue et leurs mères étant de bonnes amies, jusqu'à... Harry pris une mine sombre qui passa heureusement inaperçue. Jusqu'à ce que les parents de Blaise divorcent et qu'ils l'envoient en internat à Poudlard. Internat qu'Harry rejoignit à son tour lors de sa première année de lycée.

Leur petit déjeuner fini, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire, la mine déconfite pour Ron, dépité à l'idée de devoir quitter ses pancakes chéris.

'Vous avez **1** nouveaux messages'

-Nev' ! T'as un message.

Neville, qui jusque là était confortablement installé dans son lit à lire le glossaire des plantes occidentales, se leva d'un bon, rougissant sous le regard goguenard de son colocataire et s'empressa de lire son message. Harry espionnant sans grande discrétion derrière son épaule.

Message de : DragonVert

À : 17h22

Le : 23/09

Hello ! J'étais super heureux quand j'ai vu ton message ce matin. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, c'était un peu la folie aujourd'hui (un lundi de cours quoi). Mais dès que mes cours étaient finis je me suis jeté sur mon clavier pour t'écrire cette réponse (j'espère que je ne t'effraie pas trop...?).

Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas de plante précise en tête, mais dès que ce sera le cas, je te ferais signe !

Pour ce qui est de tes questions :

-Ma couleur préférée est le vert (comme le laisse deviner mon pseudo).

-Je rêve de devenir violoncelliste, mais mon père a d'autres projets pour moi. Du genre reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

Bon, maintenant à moi ! Et toi, ta couleur préférée et ton métier de rêve c'est quoi ?

Et ton docteur préféré c'est le quel ?

Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Ton animal préféré ?

Je lance le jeu des questions comme tu vois, haha.

J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée de ton côté.

À bientôt, DragonVert.

-Wow, il est déjà accro on dirait.

-Harry !

Neville avait les yeux pétillants de joie et un sourire niais collé au visage.

Harry lui coula un regard de biais.

-Tu vois, y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il est clairement intéressé.

Neville se retourna vers lui, son sourire imbécile toujours accroché aux lèvres, et le brun lui souri de toutes ses dents, les deux pouces en l'air.

Réponse au message de : DragonVert

À : 17h31

Le: 23/09

Salut ! Je peux te dire que je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi. Moi aussi j'étais complètement surexcité quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais envoyé un deuxième message. Pour moi aussi c'était la folie aujourd'hui, ça a commencé direct avec l'apparition d'un imbécile qui se croit tout permis et qui critique sans arrêt mes amis. Et ce matin n'a pas échappé à la règle... Enfin bon.

-Le vert est aussi ma couleur préférée, pas étonnant quand on sait à quel point j'aime les plantes, héhé.

-Oh pas cool ton père, il est comme ça avec tout ? Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... J'espère qu'un jour il te laissera faire ce qu'il te plaît. :)  
-Perso j'aimerais faire un métier proche de la flore, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi...

-Sans hésiter mon Docteur préféré est le 10ème, David Tenant est le meilleur ! Même si le 11ème est génial aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur, mais j'ai une petite cousine qui habite juste à côté de chez moi, alors c'est tout comme.

-Mon animal préféré est le hiboux, ils sont géniaux avec leurs yeux complètement ronds et leur tête qui tourne dans tous les sens !

Je te retourne toutes ces questions, à toi de jouer !

PlantsLover.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Blablabla... pas à moi... blabla... pas d'argent... blablablabla... J.K Rowling... blabla

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Le sujet Blaise, une discussion, et LA question**

'Vous avez **2** nouveaux messages'

'Vous avez 1 demandes en amitié de L v Nd€$waàGy'

'Vous avez refusez la demande d'amitié de L v Nd€$waàGy'

Message de : Weas6

À : 15h00

Le: 24/09

Yo, mec... Désolé mais j'ai lâché le morceau. Lavande a pas arrêté de me harceler pour savoir ton pseudo depuis qu'on en a parlé ce matin en Histoire et... j'ai craqué. Son pseudo c'est Lavande-quelque-chose avec plein de . Je crois qu'elle cherche un nouveau mec depuis que j'ai rompu avec elle.

Ciao Nev' !

Réponse au message de : Weas6

À : 16h17

Le: 24/09

T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà refusé son invitation. Peu importe qui ça pouvait être, y avait peu de chance pour que je l'accepte avec un pseudo pareil.

PS de Harry: Demain on a sciences, et il faut apporter notre livre de chimie. Je répète, notre livre de CHIMIE. Si tu ne veux pas te choper 3 heures de colle avec Snape et louper tes entraînement de rugby comme la dernière fois, t'as intérêt à lire ce message.

Message de : DragonVert

À : 14h04

Le: 24/09

Salut ! J'ai fini super tôt aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour t'écrire tout de suite.

Pour mon père, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Il est comme ça avec tout. Et quand je dis tout, ça veut dire tout. Ça va aussi bien de comment je dois me comporter en publique à comment je dois assaisonner ma salade. Je te jure.

-Mon docteur préféré est le 11ème, mais j'avoue que David Tenant est génial (et craquant aussi).

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs, mais je suis fils unique malheureusement. Mon père dit qu'avoir un seul héritier suffit amplement. (Tu es proche de ta petite cousine ? Elle s'appelle comment?)

-C'est vrai que les hiboux sont super marrant, je te comprends parfaitement. Sinon, mon animal préféré c'est le... hum, le serpent. Ouais je sais. Mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai une passion folle pour les reptiles depuis que je suis gosse. C'est peut être à cause de l'éducation super froide que j'ai reçue de mon père.

Allez, round 2 !

-C'est qui ton chanteur/ta chanteuse préféré(e) ?

-Tu as des animaux chez toi ?

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Tu pratiques un sport ?

-Comment sont tes parents avec toi ?

À plus tard !

DragonVert.

Réponse au message de : DragonVert

À : 16h33

Le: 24/09

Salut !

Waouh, tu dois vraiment avoir une personnalité super forte pour supporter un truc pareil !

Oui, je suis très proche de ma petite cousine, c'est mon petit trésor. Elle s'appelle Elena.

Je veux pas paraître médisant, mais ton père est une vraie plaie.

Ah oui, c'est pas commun ça, les serpents (je peux parler avec mes hiboux, moi!). Il y a un reptile qui me passionne, c'est le caméléon. Des fois je l'envie pas mal, pour se fondre dans la masse comme ça.

-Mon chanteur préféré c'est Charlie Winston. Il a une voix... hmm, impossible de décrire.

-Oui, j'ai un crapaud, Trevor. Y a pas grand chose à dire sur lui, à part qu'il se cache toujours dans des endroits complètement fous.

-J'ai 17 ans. Mais mon âge mental redescend direct à 5 dès qu'on me parle de sciences ou de maths, haha.

-Oui, je pratique un sport très régulièrement : le roupillage. Non, plus sérieusement, y a eu une époque où je faisait de l'équitation, mais depuis que j'ai fait une mauvaise chute, je n'ose plus m'approcher d'un cheval, ou même d'un poney.

-Eh bien, ma situation n'est pas si différente de la tienne. Mes parents sont sans arrêt en voyage d'affaire et c'est ma grand-mère qui m'élève. Et crois moi, ne PAS se fier à son air de gentil mamie, en vrai elle est effrayante. Mais je l'adore quand même. Elle souhaite le meilleur pour moi alors elle est assez stricte sur certains points. Et mes parents espèrent (pas si) secrètement que je fasse comme eux plus tard, alors depuis que j'ai 11 ans ils m'ont envoyé dans une des meilleures écoles d'Europe. Oups, je m'étale.

À toi de répondre !

Err, petite question... est-ce que par hasard, tu serais... gay ? Pas que je sois intéressé ou quoi que ce soit ! C'est juste que tu as dit que David Tenant était craquant, alors...

À plus pour le round 3 !

PlantsLover

-Nev', c'est l'heure de manger tu viens ?

-O-ouais, j'arrive...

Harry, qui avait déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir, se retourna.

-Nevy, ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est juste que... ça fait presque trois heures que je lui ai envoyé un message... Tu crois qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir demandé si il était gay ?

Harry prit place à côté de Neville sur sont lit, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Voyons, y a pas de raison qu'il t'en veuille ! C'était une question innocente, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Y a sûrement quelque chose qui l'a empêcher de te répondre, c'est tout.

Neville lui fît un petit sourire pas très convaincu, mais fini par le suivre après avoir pris sa veste pour descendre au réfectoire.

-Harryyyy~ !

-Oh non pas elle... chuchota le dit 'Harryyyy' pour que seuls ses amis puissent l'entendre.

-Elle te lâchera jamais mon pote. Souffla Seamus, compatissant.

Harry se retourna vers la furie brune, un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

-Cho, quelle surprise !

-Ouais, quelle surprise, ça doit faire quoi, une heure que vous vous êtes pas vus. Marmonna Ron, étouffant un juron alors qu'Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

-Harryyyy, reprit la sangsue, tu devineras jamais !

Dean leva comiquement les yeux au ciel en la voyant secouer comme une enfant la manche de Harry.

-Non, mais dis moi, on sait jamais. Capitula ce dernier.

-Tu vois qui c'est Alexander Williams ? Hein tu vois qui c'est ? Blond, grand, les yeux noirs, dans le club de tennis, super canon...

-Oui, et donc ? S'impatienta le brun.

-Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Si si, je te jure, il me l'a demandé à moi !

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, comprenant enfin où la chinoise voulait en venir.

-Et donc, en quoi ça me concerne ? Demanda Harry, sans vraiment faire attention à la jeune fille, ayant déjà commencé à manger ses pâtes à la carbonara.

-Eh bien... euh.. tu, enfin, tu... tu n'es pas jaloux ? Demanda la brune, les yeux brillant de larmes et ses lèvres tremblotantes.

-Oh merde elle va encore pleurer ! Chuchota Dean à Neville.

Et en effet, au moment même où Harry prononça sa réponse, à savoir 'Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?', elle explosa en sanglots.

-Mais—mais, tu es mon petit-ami !

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle en l'entendant crier, et en avisant qu'il s'agissait de Cho Chang, ils retournèrent tous à leurs plats, habitués à ses crises de larmes.

-Ton _ex_ -petit-ami. Repris Harry en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

-Mais, je t'aime moi !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi-

-Oui mais tu en as eu ! Je suis sûre que si on se remettait ensemble tu en aurais de nouveau et-

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Cho se retourna brusquement vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton suave, et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bruns rieurs.

-Mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous importunez ainsi mon...

le jeune inconnu la contourna alors pour s'asseoir sur le banc, juste à côté de Harry, passant son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci et appuyant ses lèvres dans un baiser bruyant sur celles du brun. Alors qu'il retirait ses lèvres de celles d'un Harry se retenant fortement de rire, il se retourna vers la chinoise et reprit.

-...petit-ami ?

La jeune femme émit un hoquet de stupeur pas très élégant, et reparti la tête haute vers sa table en fulminant.

Toute la table du jeune homme se mit à pouffer furieusement alors que le jeune inconnu retirait son bras des épaules d'Harry.

-Blaise, hoqueta le brun, je crois bien que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire !

-Ouais ! s''exclama Ron joyeusement, t'as du la faire fuir pour au moins une semaine je dirais !

-Ça va nous manquer... Ironisa Dean en essuyant une larme invisible de son index.

Toute la table éclata alors de rire, gagnant des regards mauvais de la part des tables alentour. Qui détournèrent vite le regard en avisant l'air meurtrier de Blaise.

Ce dernier se fit héler par Pansy, pour qu'il rejoigne la table où Milicent, Théodore, Vincent, Daphné, Gregory et bien entendu Draco, l'attendaient.

Le noir lança un regard désolé à son ami d'enfance et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait, son plateau repas à la main.

Seamus soupira rêveusement, et tous se retournèrent vers lui avec un regard goguenard.

-Nope t'as aucune chance mon gars. Railla Harry qui n'avait pas manqué les regards que lançait l'irlandais au jeune homme.

-Ouais, je sais, c'est une chasse gardée. Soupira le blond, un peu déçu malgré tout.

-Comment ça une chasse gardée ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas tout suivi, trop concentré sur son assiette.

-Ron, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas...

-Que je ne sais pas quoi Mione ?

La jeune fille soupira, résignée.

-Que Blaise est raide dingue d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Souffla t-elle rêveusement.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec un lardon sous les ricanements de ses amis.

-BLAISE EST AMOUREUX ?!

-CHUUUUT !

Ron prit une teinte cramoisie alors que ses amis le fusillaient du regard.

-Dé-désolé... chuchota le roux, honteux. Mais depuis quand ?

Ses cinq amis se penchèrent tous vers le centre de la table, et commencèrent sur le ton de la confidence :

-On ne sait pas trop, mais d'après Harry ça daterait d'avant le lycée, commença Dean.

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver.

-Il est au lycée ?

-Oui !

-QU-agpfh Ron ne put aller plus loin, Hermione lui ayant plaquer une de ses mains sur la bouche.

-Chuuut ! Moins fort, sinon on va t'entendre !

-Il paraît qu'il est dans sa classe cette année, reprit Seamus.

-Ouais et j'ai la nette impression qu'il est dans son groupe d'ami...

-Vous pensez que c'est Goyle ?

Tous pouffèrent à l'idée.

-Non mais vous imaginez... Goyle et Blaise dans leur dortoir... Beurk !

Le groupe approuva d'un hochement de tête collectif.

Ils en étaient là dans leurs réflexions quand Neville demanda innocemment :

-Ce serait pas Théodore par hasard ?

La bouche des cinq autres s'ouvrirent dans un O muet en regardant Neville comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à tout.

-OH PUT-

-CHUUUUT !

Ron se fit tout petit sur sa chaise, se faisant fusiller du regard par ses amis. Encore.

Neville avait raison, ça ne pouvait être que Théodore. Le jeune homme connaissait Blaise depuis que ce dernier avait était envoyé par son beau-père à Poudlard, c'est à dire depuis sa 4ème.

Ils étaient tout de suite devenus très proches, et avec Draco, ils avaient formé le trio terrible de Poudlard depuis cette époque. Et puis, de plus, le fils Nott n'était vraiment pas mal. Assez grand, fin, légèrement androgyne avec ses cheveux bruns presque noirs et légèrement ondulés qui descendaient en cascades jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et ses yeux brun doré pétillant de malice. Non franchement, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

-Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? Soupira Harry. Il ajouta pour lui-même, va falloir qu'on ai une discussion lui et moi !

Le groupe mit fin à la discussion en piochant dans leurs plats, tout en émettant des hypothèses sur les possible couples de Poudlard.

-Vous imaginez Snape en couple !

Ron et Seamus pouffèrent alors que Neville affichait une grimace à l'idée. Mais seule Hermione remarqua le sourire amer de Harry...

 _Nous aussi, faut qu'on ai une discussion, Harry..._ Pensa la jeune fille.


	5. Chapitre 4 pt 1

Disclaimer : Blablabla... pas à moi... blabla... pas d'argent... blablablabla... J.K Rowling... blabla

 **CHAPITRE 4 PARTIE 1**

 **Snape**

'Vous avez **1** nouveaux messages'

Message de : DragonVert

À : 00h09

Le: 25/09

Hey ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'avais fini les cours plus tôt que prévu et mes amis m'ont traîné derrière eux pour aller faire du shopping (je te laisse imaginer).

Fais gaffe, si tu me flattes comme ça, je ne pourrais plus contrôler mon ego, haha.

Elle a quel âge ? (ta petite cousine)

Je confirme, mon père est une plaie.

Je te comprends, pour le caméléon. Tu vois, mon père est quelqu'un de, eh bien, quelqu'un d'important. Alors quand on me voit, on le voit lui,et je suis obligé d'avoir une certaine prestance et de faire semblant d'apprécier des gens que je déteste. Et inversement. Alors me fondre dans le décor... le rêve.

-Ma chanteuse préférée, c'est Lana Del Rey. Et sa voix... mon dieu. Pareil, j'ai pas de mot pour décrire.

-Un crapaud ?! Je pensais même pas que ce soit possible d'avoir un crapaud comme animal domestique ! Il à l'air plutôt marrant. De mon côté, j'ai un chat, Slytherin. Enfin, c'est plutôt le chat de ma mère. Il est tout blanc, c'est un persan (les chat avec la tête toute plate et l'air ronchon) et il boude tout le temps. Mais bon, il est mignon dans son genre.

-On a le même âge alors. :) Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour les sciences et les maths, n'hésite pas. J'ai la chance d'avoir un prof comme parrain, héhé.

-Haha, le roupillage, ouais moi aussi je pratique pas mal. Sinon, je fais parti du club de tennis de mon lycée. Même si c'est un sport de bobo, c'est pas mal dans l'ensemble. Ow, pas de chance pour l'équitation. Mais comme on dit, 'on vainc sa peur en l'affrontant'. ;)  
-Ah, en effet, on est pas si différent tous les deux. Ta grand-mère à l'air d'être un sacré numéro !

Je commence le round 3 alors :

-Ta chanson préférée de Charlie Winston ?

-Ta fleur préférée ?

-Ta matière préférée au lycée ?

-Celle que tu déteste ?

Allez, je te laisse méditer sur tes futures réponses.

A plus.

DragonVert

PS : Oui, je suis gay. Ça te pose problème... ?

Neville sourit en terminant sa lecture. Il venait seulement de se réveiller, mais son premier reflex avait été de vérifier ses messages sur SPP. Et il avait eu raison. Apparemment DragonVert lui avait écrit en plein milieu de la nuit. Sans doute avait t-il hésité un peu à lui répondre à cause de la question fatidique.

Le châtain se frappa le front de sa paume. Mais quel idiot il avait été ! Poser une question pareille...

Mais finalement, DragonVert lui avait répondu.

 _Ça te pose problème... ?_ Neville se mit à rougir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Est-ce que ça lui posait problème ? Non, bien sûr que non. Seamus est gay, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Blaise aussi, bien qu'il le connaisse un peu moins. Et Harry était bisexuel. Et lui même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa sexualité. Fut un temps où il avait eu un béguin pour la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny. Ensuite il y avait Luna et son petit côté extraterrestre qui lui avait plu un certain temps. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Cho Chang, Alexander Williams, était, vraiment, vraiment, canon.

Et venait ensuite celui qui chamboulait tout : _Malfoy._

Neville ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. C'était un garçon froid, hautain, qui se croyait au dessus de tous. Mais pourtant, Neville n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il avait essayer pourtant, de faire comme Ron. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Le jeune homme avait un je-ne-sais-quoi charismatique qui rendait Neville incapable de le haïr.

Il était beau. Il était foutrement beau, avec ses cheveux presque blancs caressants sa mâchoire quand ils n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière par du gel, ses yeux gris métallique qui pouvez vous faire fondre comme vous glacer le sang, son nez mutin qui semblait vous narguer quand il haussait un sourcil, sa peau pâle qu'on devinait douce au touché, sa carrure élancée et pourtant finement musclée.

Alors oui, Draco Malfoy était beau.

Neville secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, décidément ça ne lui posait pas problème.

Réponse au message de : DragonVert

À : 6h10

Le: 25/09

Salut ! Je compatis, pour hier aprem. Moi aussi j'ai des amis un peu envahissants, haha.

Tant que ton ego passe encore la porte, je n'ai pas de raison de m'arrêter... à moins que ce soit déjà le cas ? Je rigole (enfin j'espère)  
Sinon, Elena à 10 ans, mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi, ça me rassure pas trop pour mon avenir...

Je sais ce que c'est de devoir donner une image de soi qui n'est pas réelle... Comme je t'ai dit, mes parents sont dans les affaires, et ils sont plutôt réputés dans leur milieu. Alors quand je donne mon nom de famille les gens deviennent tout de suite super respectueux envers moi (comme c'est étrange). Bizarrement à part mes amis et ma famille, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ne fait pas semblant avec moi. Mais je crois bien qu'il me déteste (j'en suis presque sûr en fait).

On a décidément les mêmes goûts toi et moi ! Lana Del Rey est G.E.N.I.A.L.E.

J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Trevor soit mon animal de compagnie pour dire vrai. En fait un jour où j'avais laissé la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, il s'est tapé l'incruste,et depuis, il n'est plus parti. Alors j'ai plus l'impression que c'est lui qui m'a adopté.

Slytherin à l'air de coller parfaitement avec l'image de ta famille, hahaha !

Je pense que je ne vais pas me gêner pour te poser des questions sur mes prochains cours alors.

Perso, je ne voudrais pas avoir mon prof de maths comme parrain, il me fait beaucoup trop peur pour ça !

C'est vrai que le tennis, à mon lycée, c'est un peu le sport des fils à papas. Même si finalement, on est un peu tous des fils à papas là-bas, vu le prix d'inscription.

Je pense qu'un jour l'envie se fera sentir, et je finirais par remonter à cheval. Après tout, y a des choses qui me font bien plus peur qu'un cheval. Genre mon prof de maths (sérieux, il est effrayant.).

Je confirme, dans le genre mamie-folle-dingue, ma grand-mère obtient largement la première place (tu vois la folle aux chats dans les Simpson ? Eh bien ma grand-mère c'est la même. Sans les chats. (je rigole (ou pas))).

Allons-y pour le round 3 !

-Ma chanson préférée de Charlie Winston est In you hands. Et toi, ta chanson préférée de Lana ?

-Ma fleur préférée est l'Iris.

-Ma matière préférée au lycée, hmm, je dirais la littérature. Et la biologie aussi.

-Les maths et les sciences...

Pour répondre à ta dernière question : non, ça ne me pose aucun problème. En fait, moi même je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis dans ce domaine là...

Passe un bon mercredi !

PlantsLover.

-Nev', t'es prêt ?

Neville enfila sa deuxième chaussure et accouru aux côtés de Harry qui l'attendait dans le couloir, sans oublier de fermer la porte de leur chambre à clés.

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive !

Après leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de leur éternelle bande, ils se dirigèrent la mort dans l'âme pour la plupart d'entre eux, vers la salle 207 pour leur premier cours de la journée... avec le professeur Snape.

Sur le chemin vers l'abattoir... enfin, vers leur salle de cours, pardon, Hermione fit signe à Harry de s'approcher d'elle. Ils ralentirent tous deux le pas, histoire de distancer un peu les autres, et Hermione chuchota.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun n'aimait pas trop le ton sérieux de son amie. Ça voulait dire qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, et qu'elle allait tout faire pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Qu-Qu'on parle de quoi Miony ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent, Harry ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu manigance !

-Mais je ne manigance rien, je te jure ! Répliqua le brun en levant les mains en l'air.

Hermione reprit sur un ton plus doux.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile dès qu'on parle de Snape et que tu n'arrête pas de le fixer quand tu penses que personne ne regarde ?

Sous le choc, Harry s'arrêta soudain de marcher, l'air hagard.

-Harry ?

Le brun tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, son ton se faisant soudain sérieux, et triste.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie, promet moi de n'en parler à personne.

Sa meilleure amie attrapa ses mains des siennes, un air solennel sur son visage.

-Harry, je te jure que je ne dirais rien, mais promet moi que tu vas m'en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi comme d'habitude, ça a déjà causé assez de problème comme ça.

Un petit sourire triste prit place sur le visage du garçon.

-Je te le jure, Miony.

Ils se prirent dans les bras quelques instant, puis finirent par rejoindre les autres dans la salle déjà ouverte.

Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés dans la salle et bavardaient tranquillement depuis quelques minutes quand la sonnerie retentit.

Une seconde exactement après la fin de la sonnerie, la porte s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur, et se referma tout aussi violemment, laissant entrer une furie noire dans la classe.

Bien qu'ils aient eu leur professeur pendant 3 ans (voir plus pour ceux qui étaient là avant d'arriver en seconde), ses entrées étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes et terrifiantes. Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

-Ouvrez vos livres à la page 396, et lisait attentivement le texte numéro 3. Je ne veux entendre que le bruit des pages tourner, sinon vous serez tous coller ce soir à partir de 20h avec Mr Rusard, Est-ce clair ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, trop effrayés pour répondre de vive voix.

Snape haussa un sourcil satisfait et ajouta :

-Bien. Vous avez 3 minutes, et pas une de plus, pour lire votre texte. Quand votre lecture sera terminée, vous vous mettrez en binôme avec votre camarade assis à vos côtés et l'un de vous ira chercher le matériel nécessaire pour l'expérience d'aujourd'hui à mon bureau et dans les étagères. Et j'espère que c'est inutile de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de discuter entre vous d'un sujet sans rapport avec votre travail.

Neville lança un petit regard désolé à Harry. Le brun et son amie étaient arrivés en dernier et les dernières places restantes étaient celles près de Neville et Ron. Le rouquin ayant fait de grand gestes vers Hermione pour qu'il la rejoigne, Harry avait été contraint de se mettre avec Neville.

Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Nev', c'était son ami et son colocataire après tout. Seulement... Neville était... eh bien, Neville. Et un Neville dans la classe de Snape, ça faisait des dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts. Le mur du fond en gardait encore une trace noire d'explosion.

Le temps imparti écoulé, Harry se dirigea le cœur battant vers le bureau de son professeur.

Heureusement qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'Hermione, à prendre une liste du matériel avec lui, plutôt que de tout faire de mémoire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'au moment précis où il croisa le regard noir de Snape, il oublia tout, jusqu'à son nom.

Il resta ainsi presque une minute, le regard perdu, debout en plein milieu de la classe, quand les chuchotements emplirent soudainement la classe.

Snape se leva de son siège, son regard toujours fixé dans celui de son élève, faisant cessé les babillages de ses élèves d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Le silence devint pesant, quand il fut brisé par la voix cynique du professeur.

-Eh bien, _Potter._ Auriez vous perdu la mémoire en chemin ? Laissez moi vous la rafraîchir. Vous êtes ici dans _mon_ cour et étiez censé commencer votre expérience depuis une minute déjà. Son ton se fit plus dur et froid encore. Prenez votre matériel et retournez immédiatement à votre place. Retenue, ce soir, _20h_ , avec Mr. Rusard.

Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux aux sol, retenant avec peine ses larmes et le rouge aux joues.

Il se dépêcha de récupérer son matériel et s'assit promptement à sa place, manquant ainsi les regards inquiets d'Hermione, Neville et Blaise, et ceux perplexes de Draco et Snape.

 _Il faut vraiment qu'on ai une discussion_ , pensèrent ses trois amis.


End file.
